The Village
by journey maker
Summary: Four men half-human, half-demon from an alternate universe come to Domino to find mates. rated for language and adult situations. Please read and review, let me know what you think of this story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

A long time ago in the village called Domino there lived people who were very friendly and easy going and everyone knew each other. It was a quiet village until one day four men came to town and they said "We want to meet with the leaders of this so called village." Solomon, Gozaburo and Dartz all walked out and they said "Why have you come to our village?"

The tallest of the men said "We have come here because we need mates to continue our race and if no one comes forth and volunteers then we will take four people by force."

Solomon the oldest and wisest of the men asked "What is your name?"

The man said "My name is Seto Kaiba and these are my brothers. This one here is called Yami, the next one is Bakura and the last one is called Marik."

Dartz then asked "Why come here when there are other towns you can go to?"

Yami then said "We've been to those towns and there isn't anyone who pleases us and so we've come here."

Gozaburo then asked "How long before we have to decide if we're going to help you or not?"

Seto then closed his eyes as did his brothers and they were talking to each other through their minds and then Seto said "You have three days and then we come back and see if this place has four suitable mates for us." Then as mysteriously they came they disappeared.

The people of Domino were all terrified because no one wanted to become mates to those men and they all voiced their worries and Solomon raised his hand and he said "Silence, we will go to the center and there we will decide what we are going to do."

As the three men left some of the villagers stood around and argued that no one had the right to say what will or won't happen to them and then one young teenager stood up and he said "Listen to what you are saying, you are talking about having a revolt against our elders and all of you know that it won't happen so why don't all of you just go home."

Joey was the young teenager and he was joined by his three friends Yugi, Ryou and Malik and they all went to the edge of the forest and as they sat down they all talked about what had just happened and Joey said "I for one won't be taken by force and if I decide to do this it will be to keep our village safe, but the others have to promise that nothing will happen to the village if I decide to go with them willingly."

Yugi then stood up and he said "Joey want do we know about being mates to anyone, hell we're just youngsters."

Joey smiled at his friend and he said "I don't know Yug; all I know is that it has to be better then living without a home and having to find food where ever I can. I'm tired of living this way."

Malik then said "Joey's right, Yugi you have a home and someone who gives you food and a place to live where Ryou, Joey and I are all alone without anyone to take care of us and even though we don't know what a mate is, it can't be any worse then having no place to call home. So I'm with Joey and I know that Ryou is too so what do you say, are you going to join us?"

Yugi thought for a second and then he said "Alright I'm with you and when those men come back we will stand up and tell everyone that we volunteer to go with them, but only if they leave the village alone."

Three days had passed and the men were back and Seto said "Have you thought about what I said?"

The three elders walked out and then Solomon said "We will not give you four of our villagers so that you can take them a mate with them that is just barbaric."

All of a sudden four young teenagers come running out of the crowd and Joey says "We volunteer to go with you only if you can promise that our village will be left alone and everyone will be safe."

Seto walked over to this young teenager and he told him "Your village will be left alone if you agree to come with us."

Gozaburo stood there and he went to grab for Joey but he young man was faster and he said "Why do you care now what happens to me when before no one gave a damn if I lived or died?"

The man was livid and he said "You will not talk to your elder this way."

Seto then held out his hand and Joey went to him and then Seto said "He has made his choice so back off or die."

Then Ryou, Malik and Yugi all walked over the other men and Yugi said "We come to you of our own free will." Solomon shouted "Yugi you will come back this second."

Yami then said "You heard them, they came to us of their own free will and there isn't a damn thing any of you can do to stop it from happening."

Then the four men took hold of the ones who came to them and then just like them appeared out of nowhere they disappeared the same way.

All of the villagers were screaming and crying and begging the elders to bring the young men back, but they couldn't and Dartz said "Everyone go home and pray that they are going to be alright now that they have all decided to leave our village and go who knows where with those barbaric heathens."

Solomon, Gozaburo and Dartz looked at each other and they knew that they had failed their people and they went deep into the center to ask for forgiveness from their Spiritual Leader Pegasus, who at this time was hibernating and wouldn't be awake for another three weeks.

As the three stood there Solomon said "How do we know where to look for the four when we don't even know where they were taken to." They then sat down to wait for Pegasus to awaken and hopefully he would have the answers they seek.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Where were the four young men taken to????


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Seto and his brothers got to their home world, they released the youngsters from the spell that they use to make them sleep and as they woke up Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik looked around and they knew that they weren't in Domino anymore. Joey stood up and as he turned around there stood the four strangers who brought them here and he said "What happens next?"

Seto walked over to him and he said "there is a ritual that all of you will have to go through so that you will be able to carry our children in your bodies."

Then all of a sudden they heard the most terrifying screams and they all huddled in the center of the room as the four strangers turned to face the door and as they went outside they became creatures but for some reason it didn't frighten the youngsters.

Seto appeared to be a white dragon with huge wings, Yami appeared to be some kind of wizard in purple robes and he carried a weird staff, Bakura appeared to be some kind of huge being that looked like it could destroy by just waving its huge arms and there was Marik who appeared to be what looked like some kind of dragon but it was the color of gold.

As they watched, the youngsters heard the strangers speak in weird voices but for some reason they could understand them and Seto said "Leave here or we will destroy everyone, no one is allowed to get near our mates." Joey and the others could hear what seemed like something scurrying away and they also heard screams of anger coming from inside a shadow area. Seto and Marik both released what looked like fire balls and when they went into the shadow areas they could hear terrible screams and then there was silence.

Seto and his brothers came back inside the building and they seemed to be normal again and Yugi asked "What just happened?"

Yami went over to him and he said "Little one, we are the first of our kind to find mates and the others wish to take you for their own and until you've all complete the ritual we will have to stay close to all of you."

Ryou then asked "What kind of ritual is it?"

Bakura went over and he sat down next to Ryou and he said "First you all have to meet our Spiritual Leader and her name is Ishizu and then she will be the one who will instruct all of you as to what each of you have to do to complete the ritual and then we all have to go to the healing pool and cleanse our bodies and then we will begin the mating ceremony."

Joey sat down and he shook his head and he said "And I thought that living by myself and fighting to just find food was tough, well this sounds ten times harder." Seto chuckled and he said "We are all going to be beside you as you go through the rituals and if any of you have questions ask and we will make sure that your questions are answered."

Joey's stomach began to make noises and the four brothers laughed and then Bakura said "We need to get your dinner ready" then he and Marik left the building while Seto and Yami stood guard. Yugi whispered to Joey "Will then sleep beside us too?" Joey smiled at his friend and he said "Probably but I don't think we have anything to worry about just yet." What they didn't know was that both Seto and Yami could hear what they were saying and they both smiled at each other.

When Bakura and Marik got back they brought lots of fruits and vegetables and as they youngsters ate they stood guard.

When they were finished they all became very tired and soon they all were asleep and Yami said "The potion that Ishizu gave us will allow them to sleep all night and in the morning we will take them to see her and she can begin the rituals."

The brothers put a spell around the building and they also prepared to sleep while Seto stood watch just in case one of the shadows tried to enter the building. Nothing happened and when the youngsters woke in the morning Joey stretched and he looked around and Seto was still standing where he had been and Joey went over and he said "Did you get any sleep at all?"

Seto smiled down at him and he touched the side of Joey's face and he said "Do not worry young one, I'm fine and after breakfast we will take all of you to meet our Spiritual Leader."

After they were done eating, the brothers led the way to a mysterious looking cave and as they started chanting the door opened and they all walked inside and there before them was this beautiful looking woman surrounded by this shimmering light. Seto and his brothers bowed down and the youngster did the same and then the beautiful woman walked over and she touched all their heads and in the most beautiful voice she said "Are these young men going to be your mates?"

Seto with his head still bowed said "Yes, they have come with us on their own and they wish to complete the rituals."

Ishizu then said "Rise and let me see who these young men are."

Joey and the others told her what their names are and as she listened she smiled at them and when they were through Malik said "You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." She smiled at him and then she bent down and kissed his cheek and that really surprised the brothers because she had never done that before and then she said "Come to me each of you."

As Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all walked up to her she then kissed each of their cheeks and then she looked at the brothers and she said "Let the ritual begin." She then explained to the youngsters that first they had to say why they chose to become a mate for each of the brother."

Joey went first. "At first I guess it was a way to escape the hellish life I was living but then as I got to know Seto I realized that he was a very good looking man and that I wanted to get to know him better." When Joey was done he was blushing and Ishizu smiled at him.

Yugi went next, "I came because Joey wanted to come but then like Joey when I got to know Yami better well I too wanted to know him better and he is a very good looking man isn't he."

This made Yami blush and Ishizu laughed softly. Now it was Ryou's turn, "Like Joey, I had no one to call my family and so we stuck together and helped each other and so when he agreed to come along, well I couldn't let him come alone and like they said "Bakura was very nice to all of us especially to me and well I too like him and want to be with him."

Ishizu smiled at Ryou and when she looked at Bakura he was trying not to blush and this made her very happy. Malik was the last and as he said "Ryou, Joey and I are like brothers and we protect each other and when Joey wanted to come then Ryou well I couldn't let them come by themselves and when Yugi decided to come too well I have to agree that Marik is very good looking and well what have I got to lose so here I am too."

All of the brothers were either blushing or standing there smiling at the youngsters and then Ishizu said "Each of you have passed the first ritual, now tomorrow comes the second part and don't worry no one from this place or the shadows will ever attempt to get inside the building, it is protected by me and my powers, so go now and come back in the morning."

The next day when they went back to the cave, Ishizu told the youngsters that they would have to take some potion and it would help their bodies to change so that they would be able to conceive and carry the embryos that would be implanted in them. There would be some pain and discomfort from taking the potion but their mates would try to take some of the pain away and then after it was over they would be taken to the healing pools and their bodies would heal and then the mating would begin.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The youngsters were given lots of different foods to eat and with the foods were different potions that would make them strong enough to be able to survive the last ritual. This ritual would be the one that would allow their bodies to accept the embryo's that would implant into them after they had sex with the mates.

Under the building were four chambers and in these chambers were rooms. Each room was for each of the brothers to take the youngsters after they were given the last potion and it would be in those room where their bodies would be transformed and it would be the most difficult time for all of them, it would be up to their mates to make sure that they came through the transformation alright and then they would be sent into a deep sleep till their bodies changed.

Joey was the first to be taken down into the chamber designed for Seto and as he closed the door Seto walked over to the stand beside the bed and he picked up a glass of a strange looking liquid and Joey went over to him and he sat on the bed and he drank the liquid without even being told to.

Seto then said "You will need to take off your clothes and put this on." It looked like some kind of weird robe but it wasn't very long and so Joey did what he was asked to and then Seto said you will need to lay down on the bed and I will lay next to you so that I can help you when the transformation starts. I will be able to help take some of the pain away and then when it is complete you will go to sleep and your body will begin the healing process."

Joey was really kind of afraid but there was something about Seto that made him relax and as he lay on the bed, Seto had changed into some kind of weird looking gown and he took Joey into his arms and he whispered "Close your eye and try to relax, it has begun and you'll start to feel your body going into some kind of convulsions and I will be here to keep you focused and it will help ease some of your pain."

All of a sudden Joey thought that his body was going to blow apart and he started to scream and Seto took him and held him close to his body and he started chanting and it seemed to ease some of the discomfort, then it started again and this time it was ten times worse and Joey screamed and screamed and all Seto could do was pray that he survived this and he had tears running down his face and he held his mate in his arms and chanted the words that were handed down from father to son that were to help ease the pain of your mates body changing. Then all of a sudden Joey became very still and he opened his eyes and he whispered "Is it over?"

Seto shook his head and he said "There is one more thing that must happen and it will take place about right now." Joey's eyes got really huge and he screamed and tried to get away and all Seto could do was to hold him tight and chant and pray that it would soon be over. Then the room was quiet and Joey had drifted off to sleep and it was now over. Seto then cleansed Joey's body and put a gown on him and he lifted him up into his arms and carried him to some kind of crypt and he got inside with his mate close to his heart and the lid closed and they'd be there for three days and when they emerged Joey would be ready to mate with Seto.

It was now Yugi's turn and as Yami led him down the stairs to the room that was his, he said "This is where the transformation will take place and I will be here with you all the way."

Then like Seto, Yami walked over and held out a glass of strange looking liquid to Yugi and as he drank it he felt kind of weird. Yami then told him to take off his clothes and he had Yugi put on the same kind of robe that Joey wore and then Yami said Lay on the bed and I will lay next to you so that when the transformation begins I will be able to take away some of the pain." They laid there and all of a sudden Yugi looked at Yami and he started convulsing and he screamed and screamed as his body was changing and all Yami could do as Seto did was to hold Yugi to him and chant and try to ease away his pain.

It was harder on Yugi because he was smaller then Joey, but he looked at Yami and in between bouts of pain and agony he said "I am going to be your mate I want this to happen." Yami knew then that he loved his young man and he vowed to help take away his pain as much as he could. When the last stage started Yugi screamed and screamed and then he was still, Yami cleansed his body and put on a gown on him and like Seto did, he carried Yugi's body to the crypt and as he got in the lid closed and they would be in there for three days.

Ryou was the next one and as Bakura led him down beneath the building he felt Ryou's fear and he took his hand and he said "I will be with you and will never leave you till it is done." Ryou smiled at him and then Bakura handed him the drink and had Ryou put on the robe and as they climbed onto the bed Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura as transformation started and as Bakura cradled Ryou's body to his, Ryou screamed and screamed but he still held onto Bakura and as the last wave hit him and his body changed and then he was asleep, Bakura did as his brothers did, he cleansed Ryou's body, put the gown on him and with Ryou in his arms he climbed into the crypt and as the lid closed they too would be in there for three days.

Now Marik led Malik down to the chambers and as they went into the one that was designed for Marik, he said "You must drink this; it will allow the transformation to start. He had Malik put on the robe and as they lay on the bed, Marik brought Malik's body close to his as the first wave of pain struck Malik's body. Malik started convulsing and he screamed and screamed as the pain ravished his body. Marik held him close and he started chanting and he prayed that this young one would be alright. Then as the pain eased up a little Malik whispered "I want this, we are going to be mates" and the he last wave hit him and it was all Marik could do to hold onto Malik's body, then it stopped and like his brothers did, Marik cleansed Malik's body but on the gown and carried him to the crypt and upon getting in the lid closed and they too would be in there for three days.

After three days the lids opened and the brothers got out with their mates in their arms and laid them on the bed and after making sure that they were alright and that the transformation took place they said the words that allowed the young ones to wake up and as they opened their eyes they felt different and that's when the brothers told them "Your bodies have been transformed and you are now females and will remain that way until after the babies are born and they are weaned, then your bodies transform back but there won't be the kind of pain you just experienced."

The young ones stood up and they stood in front of the mirror and where they use to be male, there stood the bodies of females and as they turned to face their mates each of them went to them and they embraced and they each said "We are ready to mate."

Seto and his brothers then carried their mates up out of the chambers and out of the building and they walked to the healing pool and as they stripped naked they carried their mates into the water and allowed it to heal them and it also made the brothers very fertile and their mates were ready to conceive after they had sex with them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...The mating ritual begins...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When the brothers brought their mates back to the building they had fallen asleep and then Ishizu appeared and she told them "Each of you must take this potion so that when you begin the mating ritual none of you start to change during the time when you are deep within the mating cycle." They all drank the potion and then and she left.

Then they each picked up their mates and carried them down into their own chambers and lay them onto the beds and they began stimulating their mates till they woke up and the ritual began.

_Warning explicit sexual scenes………._

Seto lay next to Joey and he touched her breasts and suckled at her nipples and as she started responding he took her hand and lay it on his genitals and Joey began masturbating him till he was nearly out of his mind, then Seto started kissing Joey and as he kissed down her body he paid attention to every erogenous zone and as she began to move and thrust her body around he then moved between her legs and stimulated her clitoris till Joey was wet and then Seto moved between her legs and as he eased his penis into her tight tunnel, Joey stiffened and Seto whispered "Easy, relax and it will be over in a minute."

Seto then thrust into Joey and broke through her hymen and the mating dance began. Soon they were both in the throes of passion and then Joey stiffened and she screamed Seto's name out and she began to have an orgasm and when that happened it caused Seto to ejaculate his essence into her and then they both were transported to another realm. When it was over they curled up together and fell asleep.

_Explicit scene over…………._

Each of the brothers mating ritual with their mates it was as explosive as it was with Seto and Joey and when they all had reached their orgasmic peaks they all fell asleep and the ritual was over.

It has been one month since the mating and each of the young women are experiencing some nausea and so Ishizu came and she told them "You are all with child now and all of you will be given a special diet to ensure that the babies grow strong and that each of you will be in the best shape so that when the time comes you'll all be able to birth your children.

As their pregnancies progressed, their mates were attentive and were there to make sure that they had everything that they might need. When they first felt their babies move for the first time each of the women cried because they now knew that they really were going to give birth to their mates babies.

One day Joey was kind of concerned and Seto noticed that she was feeling some doubt and he asked her about it and Joey said "After we give birth what happens then?"

Seto told him "All of you will breast feed our children and when it is time to wean them then your bodies will change back." Joey's eyes filled with tears and he said "Are we to be sent back to where we came from?"

Seto smiled at him and he said "Calm yourself, no only if you wish will you return home. If you want to stay here then we will raise our child together and if we decide to have more children the transformation will take place and this time you won't feel a thing.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik all asked Yami, Bakura and Marik the same thing and they were each told "Only if you want will you go back home." They all talked about it and they decided to just take one day at a time and see what the future brings.

Solomon, Dartz and Gozubora all were waiting for Pegasus to wake up and when he did he knew that something was wrong and he looked at them and he asked "What happened?"

Solomon told him how four strangers came to their village and demanded that four of our people go with them to be their mates and that my grandson and three others agreed to go and that has been over a year ago."

Pegasus uncurled his gigantic body and stretched and then he roared "You did nothing to stop this kidnapping?"

Dartz then meekly said "Each of the youngsters went willing if the strangers promised that the village and its people wouldn't be harmed."

Well Pegasus then calmed down and he transformed into his human form and he said "What did these strangers look like?"

Gozubora described them and that's when Pegasus's eyes turned deep red and he hissed "Those are the people from our alternate universe and it is ruled by a very powerful Spiritual Leader by the name of Ishizu. We won't be able to get the four back till the ritual is over and they decide to return home."

Dartz then asked "What will happen to them when they get home?"

Pegasus told them "They will have to be purified and if they live through the purification then they will never remember ever leaving our village."

Solomon got very upset and he said "But one of them is my grandson and if he goes through the purification then he will forget ever knowing me, I can't let that happen please don't do that to him."

Pegasus then went over to the elder of the three and he said "You know our laws and they can not be broken no matter what it must be done."

Solomon then bowed before him and he said "I understand." Then he and the others bowed and they left to go tell the villagers what was to be if the four young ones came back to live among them again.

Pegasus snarled and hissed as he thought of what was happening to the four youngsters, how they were put through the ritual to allow them to be able to mate with the strangers and then he let out the most terrifying roar and closed his eyes and calmly curled up and rested.

As the days passed into months each of the young women grew larger with the babies inside of them and then one night it happened, Joey woke up screaming and when Seto asked "What's wrong" Joey told him "I don't know but I think I wet the bed and now I'm having terrible pains, please make them go away."

Ishizu came at once with three other women and they all had the men bring their mates to the common room and they were told to wait by the door. Ishizu and the women cleaned the women and then as they began the labor of birth, their mates were called to stand beside them and help them push through the contractions.

Joey delivered first and it was a boy, then Yugi was next and it was a girl, then Malik delivered and boy but something was wrong with Ryou and his baby wasn't coming out. Ishizu then had to reach up inside of her and turn the baby and then she delivered a little girl. All the babies were crying and very healthy and their mates all had fainted and were lying on the floor.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Ishizu had four women called "Wet Nurses" brought to the building to show each of the women how to nurse their babies and the first time each of the babies started suckling at their mommies breasts it hurt like hell, but then the women after the first time they loved having their babies nurse and get the milk out of their huge and very sore breasts.

It made Seto and the other men very proud to watch their children suckled from their mate's breasts and at times it even made them very horney, but because of their customs they willed the feelings away. One day when Ryou was asleep, the wet nurse assigned to help teach him snuck into the building when the brothers were talking to Ishizu and she tried to steal the baby, but because Bakura and all the men were so mentally connected with not only their mates but their children, he knew that something was very wrong and using his special ability he appeared right in front of the woman, took his daughter and place her back in her crib and the woman was brought before Ishizu.

The punishment what the wet nurse did was instant death and it was to be carried out by the father of the child so Bakura took the woman to the center of what was the village and right in front of everything that lived there he closes his eyes and when he opened them again he had changed into the creature that lived deep inside of him and he killed the woman by tearing her body apart and scattering it all around the village. That was to show that no one was ever allowed to touch his child or mate or they would receive the same death.

Ryou was still sleeping as this punishment was being carried out and when she finally awoke she knew that something was terribly wrong and being her mate Bakura was bound by their laws to tell her and she cried because another life had to be taken but she was so glad that her baby was safe.

Because of how rich their breast milk was their babies grew up faster then other children and it wasn't very long before they were weaned and eating solid foods. When this occurred what Joey and the others didn't know was that Pegasus had contacted Ishizu and demanded that their sons that were taken from their village be returned because now their bodies would be changing back and they would soon all be males again.

After the transformation occurred, Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all brought before Ishizu and "were told of the demands of the Spiritual Ruler of their Village and they had a choice to make, they could return to their world or remain here and still be the mates of their husbands."

Each of them already had made up their minds and so Joey stood there and he told Ishizu "We have already made our minds up and we will never leave our children or our husbands."

Seto and his brothers were so relieved because even though each of their mates had to make up their own minds they were so proud that all of them wanted to stay here in this world, even though it would be at times very hard and sometimes very dangerous for each of them because now that they've given birth any of the creatures or demons here in this universe could steal them away and try to make them their mates.

Ishizu sent their reply back to Pegasus who told his people and as he said "It is their decision and I will not go against how they feel and force them to return here."

Solomon was outraged and as Pegasus reminded him "You are one of our eldest and wisest of the villagers and you will act accordingly or I will remove you from this village forever."

So it was ruled that they young men who were taken from the village were no loner alive and they had mock funerals for each of them and then their names were no longer allowed to be spoken ever again in the village.

One afternoon while Joey was playing with their son, they named him Jamul, he had what some would call a vision and it scared the hell out of him and being that he and Seto were mentally connected as were all of them, Seto appeared before him and Joey asked "Is there away for us to be made females forever? I don't ever want to be taken from you or our son, please go ask Ishizu."

Seto and his brothers asked for an audience with Ishizu who granted it and as Seto asked her "My mate is afraid that something is going to happen and he will be taken from me and our son and Joey wants to know if there isn't something that could change him into a female forever?" All of the brothers also said that their mates wanted to know the same thing.

Ishizu did know of one spell that could change them but it hadn't been practiced for centuries and it was very dangerous and if it wasn't performed right their mates would either end up dead or changed into shadow creatures forever.

She then told them of the spell and then she said "I have to meditate about this, come back tomorrow with your mates and your children and I will have an answer for all of you."

When they brothers returned to their families and told their mates what Ishizu told them, they were all kind of relieved that it could be done yet were terrified that if it didn't go right they would become shadow creatures and never be with their mates or children ever again.

Seto held Joey and Jamul, Yami held Yugi and Rachael, Bakura held Ryou and Sasha and Marik held Malik and Mica that night in their arms and tears ran down their faces because they couldn't image ever being with their mates that they have grown to love and the mothers of their children. It was a very long and sometimes terrifying night but then as they did close their eyes they all fell asleep with their loved ones in their arms.

When the first light came streaming into the building and each brother woke up they all looked down on their mates and children and they all prayed that Ishizu had come to a decision that could make it so that they would forever be families and that nothing would happen to prevent that from happening.

After feeding their children and having breakfast themselves all of them went to the cave and to find out what decision Ishizu had made. As they entered the cave something wasn't right and there before them was Ishizu and she had tears running down her face and she said…………..

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...What is Ishizu's decision????


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

After they left, Ishizu went into a trance and she started meditating and as she was deep within the trance like state she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years and it brought tears of happiness to her eyes and the voice said "Sister, I have come to help you give the young men their wish of returning females so that they can never be taken from their mates."

As Seto was walking beside Joey and their son, Joey got really frightened and he said "There's something in the shadows that wants me as it's mate and I'm so terrified that if something isn't done soon you won't be stop it from happening."

Seto pulled him close to his body and Bakura, Yami and Marik each felt their brothers fear and too pull their mates close to them and hurried back to the building where they'd all be safe till Ishizu decided what would happen.

Ishizu listened to her brother's voice and she knew that now she would be able to grant the young men their wishes because with her brothers powers joined with hers there wasn't anything that they couldn't do.

Pegasus who was also from the alternate universe but who had left because he didn't want to be there anymore and he wound up in Domino when it was first being settled and the people made him their Spiritual Leader. After the young men made their decision to stay where they were he knew that his sister would be asked to make them female again and how if anything went wrong each of them would be sent to the shadows and that she wouldn't allow that to happen and Pegasus still loved her and so he decided to give her his strength to make their wishes come true.

The next morning Ishizu sent for the brothers to bring their mates and children and return to her that she had come up with a decision. As they entered the cave, she was standing there and she smiled and she told them "I will need the young men to come with me to the back of the cave and there is where the ceremony will begin and as soon as it is over, then all of you will return to your dwelling and stay there for three days and then your mates will be female for the rest of their lives."

Joey stood there and he asked "What made you change your mind if I'm allowed to ask."

Ishizu smiled at him and then she said "My brother came to me in my dream like state and he gave me his powers to combine with my own and because he is more powerful we are able to grant all of you your wishes so come with me and we'll begin the ceremony."

As the young men followed her to the back of the cave, there stood Pegasus and the young men got really frightened till he held up his hands and he said "You can believe my sister, she tells you the truth that I want to help her allow you all to return to being females because like her I don't ever want any of you to be taken to the shadows so come close and we'll begin the ceremony."

All the brothers felt their mate's hesitation but then the feeling of tranquility washed over them and they all settled down and tended to their children. It took over three hours to complete the ceremony but when it was done, the young men were again females and they walked back to their mates and babies and tears of happiness fell from everyone's eyes.

Then men were told to take their females back to their building and place each female inside the crypt and then after three days they would emerge and be females.

Back inside the cave Pegasus and Ishizu were reminiscing their childhood and then it was time for him to return to his world and as he held her in his arms he whispered "I will always love you my sister." As she watched his body start to glow she said "And I will always love you my brother."

When the three days were over and as the young women emerged from the crypts they all smiled and went to their mates and they went to their separate rooms and well lets just say that the sounds of love making could be heard through out the building and the feeling of love emerged and seemed to wrap itself around everyone in that place.

When Pegasus returned to his world he knew that what he did was the right thing to do because his sister was the most important thing to him and if helping her help them made her happy then it made him happy too.

The brothers and their mates decided that it was time for them to find another place to live and so Seto and Yami went off to discover another world while Bakura and Marik stayed there to keep the others safe. When they returned Seto said "We have found a world that is just what we have been looking for."

They then went to talk to Ishizu and as she listened to what they said she then said "Take this sphere, when you are sure that this is where you really want to call home then find a cave and place the sphere inside and cover the opening and in two days you will have your own Spiritual Leader and her name will be Serena."

Then Seto and Yami returned to the building and after telling the others what Ishizu said they decided to wait till morning and then they would all leave and go to their new home. That evening they had a small celebration and that night they all slept soundly with the knowledge that tomorrow they would be raising their children in a place without shadows and place that hopefully would be a safer place for all of them to live in.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up... Did they make the right decision????


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto and Yami traveled to several other dimensions till they finally found one that would be perfect to raise their children in. This place had several different life forms and they all seemed to be living together peacefully.

Seto and Yami went to talk to the elders of this place and as they told them "that they'd love to bring their mates and children and live here would it be alright with them?"

The elders talked among themselves and then they asked Seto "Who was your Spiritual Leader in your other place?"

Yami then said "Her name is Ishizu, do you know of her?"

The one elder stood up and he said "Yes, and she is a very good Leader. Will you and your mates be having your own Spiritual Leader when you live here?"

Seto then told them "Yes, will this be a problem?"

One of the elders a man called Caleb then said "We have several different types of creatures living here and some have leaders and some don't, all we want to know is that you don't try to push your beliefs onto anyone else living here and we'll all be just fine."

Seto then said "Our Spiritual Leader is the one that heals us should we need healing and she will make sure that our mates and children are safe from harm that is all she does."

Caleb then said "We welcome you to our world and may you and your mates and children flourish and live here for the rest of your lives." Seto and Yami bowed and thanked them and then they went back to tell the others and to let Ishizu know that they found a place to live.

When they returned they found out that there had been some trouble but nothing that Bakura or Marik couldn't handle and when they told them about finding a world where they could live in peace with the others living there, they all wanted to go right then and there, but as Seto told them "We have to go talk to Ishizu and let her know."

So Seto and Yami went to talk to Ishizu and she was happy for them and when they mentioned the one elder's name, Ishizu smiled and said "He is a very good elder and now go before anything else happens. May the winds be at your backs and take you to your new home and may all of you be happy and raise many more babies."

Seto and Yami then bowed to her and they left and when they got back they packed all that they could and then using their magical powers they transported everyone to their new world and they found a very nice cave to live in and that is where they lived till they all grew very old and died. Their children are still living there with their mates and their children.

THE END………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, emochick131, Shamise and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.. Thanks again...


End file.
